One Piece: Grand Adventure
One Piece: Grand Adventure is a fighting/RPG game based on the One Piece manga and anime, released for the Sony Playstation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube. An American-produced follow-up to One Piece: Grand Battle (the English localization of One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!), Grand Adventure preserves its predecessor's gameplay while adding many new characters and features; though mostly tailored to the 4Kids anime, it adapts events of the series up to the Skypiea Arc.As in Grand Battle, several inconsistencies with the 4Kids anime are present, such as references to Kuina's death and Mr. 2 Bon Clay's "Okama Fist" fighting style. The game was developed by Ganbarion and published by Bandi-Namco Games. It was released on on August 29, 2006 in the United States, on September 22, 2006 in the European Union, and on December 8, 2006 in Australia. Gameplay Combat is virtually identical to that of Grand Battle, with three-dimensional arcade-style fighting. Player characters can run, dash, jump, double-jump, block, and pick up (as well as throw, catch, and swing) items around the battlefield. Fighting consists of standard button combinations. Each player character can access 19 standard techniques, in addition to three classes of Secret Arts. These require the yellow Skill Gauge, which can be filled with coins around the battlefield; up to three charges can be stored. * Support Attack: Summons a pre-selected support character, who will attack for a set time (usually 15 seconds) before disappearing. Costs one skill charge. * Super Attack: An attack preceded by a close-up on the character's sprite, typically stronger than most (if not all) standard attacks. Costs one skill charge.Most characters can access only two Super Attacks, but all Straw Hat Pirates can access three. * Secret Attack: An attack that triggers a full cinematic, which may be one or two phases long; if the second phase is used as a finishing blow, a unique victory cinematic will play. Costs one skill charge if only the first phase is landed, three charges if both phases are landed, nothing otherwise. ** The first phase occurs in all cases, inflicting minimal damage. During this phase, both the player and the opponent may select one of three attributes - Strength, Technique, or Wisdom - from a rock-paper-scissors-like system. If the player makes the losing selection (or no selection at all), a "misfire" cinematic will play, ending the attack. ** The second phase - generally drawn from the character's strongest attack(s) in canon, and featuring character-specific music - occurs if the player has made the winning selection or the same selection as the opponent. This phase inflicts more damage than the first, but the exact amount will depend on many factors, such as current health (relative to the opponent's) and the exact selection made.Each character has a "favorite" attribute, which adds extra damage if successfully used to begin the second phase. Luffy, for instance, favors Strength, while Chopper favors Wisdom. In addition to these techniques, all player characters can access a feature known as Accel-Heat to further boost their combat capabilities. Accel-Heat comes in three levels: * Level 1: Instantly cancels both combatants' current actions (if any). Costs one skill charge. * Level 2: Increases the player character's attack power to unblockable levels. Costs two skill charges. * Level 3: Increases the player character's speed (and triggers a unique soundtrack). Costs three skill charges. Besides ordinary damage, the following status effects can be inflicted by various attacks, items, and conditions in the game: * Burn: Inflicts steady damage, usually over a five-second period. This status can be transferred to the opponent through grapple-based attacks.Uniquely, Trace is immune to all burn damage. * Poisoned: Inflicts damage whenever attacks are made.Uniquely, Chopper's Immunizer Super Attack grants immunity to all poison damage. * Greased: Reduces control over stops and turns. Also multiplies burn damage. * Disoriented: Reverses directional controls. * Stunned: Disables movement for three seconds. Immediately ended by any kind of damage.Uniquely, Chopper's Immunizer Super Attack grants immunity to all stun effects. * Frozen: Disables movement while inflicting steady damage. Immediately ended by any kind of (outside) damage. * Falling: Inflicts damage from some "ring out" area of the stage and re-spawns in a nearby location. Immediately ends all other status effects. Characters There are a total of 24 player characters, and 51 support characters. Each player character is assigned at least one support character, at most three; before starting any battle or mini-game, each player character must select one support character. In some modes, player characters will be restricted to their assigned support characters, but other modes use an "All-Support" system that allows (almost) any combination. Once summoned, a support character will follow one of six basic patterns: running after the opponent with ground attacks, jumping after the opponent with air attacks, remaining stationary with projectile attacks, remaining stationary with area attacks, remaining stationary while regenerating the player character's health, or providing a mount for the player character to attack from. Support characters are not player-controllable. Below is a list of the player characters, and their assigned support characters. Please note that all characters are referred to by the spelling in the game, not the manga or anime. Items Combatants may be helped or hindered by a variety of items around the battlefield. Items fall under three general categories. * Treasure: Fills portions of the Skill Gauge. Activated on contact. * Power-Up: Raises various combat abilities, sometimes while reducing others. Activated on contact. * Attack: Inflicts damage and/or varying status effects. Activated by impact of attacks or throws. Below is a table of items and their respective effects. Items are generally found by breaking the containers - barrels, crates, and treasure chests - positioned around each stage. Once broken, a container will always release several coins and one other item, which will usually fade if left alone for 15 seconds. Barrels and crates will release Attack items, while treasure chests will release Power-Ups. Containers can also be thrown for minor damage, or swung to inflict stunning damage. Arenas Game Modes Adventure Mode The game's main feature is Adventure Mode, which allows quasi-open world exploration of various islands and towns from the series canon. Each location contains at least one interactive element, most often a battle against another character (which may or may not be framed by a cutscene). Often, these battles will impose special conditions such as time limits, permanent power-ups on the opponent, or extra loot in the event a "bonus" condition is met. Winning a battle will usually unlock new locations, as well bestow experience points (EXP) on the player character; the higher the opponent's level, the more EXP gained. Passing a certain threshold of EXP will allow a character to attain new levels and improve on one of six combat capabilities: * Health (HP): Expands health bar. * Attack (ATK): Strengthens standard attacks. * Defense (DEF): Reduces damage from opponent attacks. * Super (SPR): Strengthens Super Attacks. * Support (SPT): Strengthens support characters (in both attack power and health). * Item (ITM): Increases damage from thrown/swung items. (Note that all player characters are capped at Level 100, and all capabilities are capped at 20.) There are five adventures in total, the protagonist of each representing a new difficulty level. Luffy Easy difficulty. A highly abridged retelling of the Straw Hat Pirates' adventures up to the Skypiea Arc. Notably, Nami joins before Zolo, and Vivi remains in the crew even after Alabasta. Buggy Normal difficulty. A quasi-original story depicting Buggy's quest for revenge on Luffy, which leads the Buggy Pirates to encounter the Straw Hats' old enemies and friends alike. Crocodile Hard difficulty. A quasi-canon story depicting Crocodile's four-year campaign building Baroque Works and plotting Alabasta's conquest. Chaser Very Hard difficulty. A quasi-canon story depicting Chaser's tireless pursuit of the Straw Hat Pirates from Roguetown to Alabasta. Usopp Pirate Panic difficulty. No overarching story; instead, the player builds a custom crew out of all the characters unlocked in the previous four adventures. Grand Battle Mode In Grand Battle mode, players are allowed to fight to their heart's content using any characters they have unlocked, without any of the restrictions that come with Adventure Mode. In Grand Battle mode, an "All-Support" system allows any character to take any Support Character into battle (with a few exceptions), and saved data from Adventure Mode may be accessed to give the chosen character aspects such as stronger attacks, a longer health bar, etc. Opening up the Grand Battle menu allows for the following sub-modes: Versus The most basic battling mode. Any and all unlocked characters may be used. Any unlocked stage may be utilized. Features such as the time limit and the difficulty of the computer-controlled opponent (if the fight in question is One-Player) may be adjusted. Arena The player's chosen character fights their way through a gauntlet of five opponents in succession. After each battle is won, the player selects who his next opponent will be from two different choices. Fighting certain characters will result in acquisition of cards that will be added to the Card Collection (see below). Tournament A simple, bracketed tournament where the player fights successive opponents and strives to be the champion. Records Allows the player to access records of all previous, saved battles, listing facts such as how long each battle took and what method was used to win. Also contains unlocked tips on how to power up a character's Secret Attacks. Training Transports the player's selected character and opponent to Eden Rock, where the player may test their character's attacks on the "dummy" opponent. Each landed blow will be recorded on-screen, showing the number of landed hits as well as the total damage. Special Games Opens up a variety of mini-games, unlocked throughout the course of Adventure Mode. The following is a list of unlockable mini-games. * Custom Battle: A battle with special rules decided by the player created by the player. * Rumble Battle: A battle against a big number of support characters. * Box Crusher: Destroy 300 item containers before time up. * Snake Battle: Defeat the giant snake, Nola, on Skypiea. The priests will try to protect it. * Boat Battle: Stop pirates from attacking your team's boat. * Snow Shovel: Remove all the snow before time up. * Battle Bowl: Use Gaimon as a ball and threw him in the ring to score. * Spotbilled Duck Race: A race on Karoo for the end line. (If playing with Trace, he will use his boat) Treasure Allows the player to access various features unlocked throughout Adventure Mode, including character profiles, voice files, backgroudn music soundtracks, illustration galleries, etc. Card Collection Allows the player to view cards from the official One Piece TCG, unlocked via fighting in Arena Mode. Cards can be zoomed in, zoomed out, and turned all-around. Cast Differences Most of the editing conflicts are gone, (e.g. the "Marine" gates now say "Navy") the arenas have gone through various changes, and character movements have changed. Every stage has an alternate version with a different stage quirk (the thing in the level you can use to your advantage). A list of the changes: Editing conflicts *Marine vs. Navy: Everything that said Marines now say Navy. However, in adventure mode, some characters refer to Marines instead of the Navy a few times. *Clima Tact: The Clima Tact's name is changed to Weather Forcer in one scene in Luffy's mode. However, it is called the Clima Tact everywhere else (including her profile). *Greatest Impact: Mihawk's blade's hilt has been edited into a less cross-like shape like the 4kids dubbed anime. Also, Mihawk's small dagger has the sides of its hilt chopped off. However, in the art for character selection, Mihawk's blade and dagger are still unedited. Features *Pandaman is removed. *Swing feature; players can swing containers and giant items (4-ton bat or Burn Blade) at enemies instead of just throwing them. *Luffy has his Gum-Gum Cannon from the Water 7 Arc as his default. Gum-Gum Storm can be used after beating Crocodile in Luffy's mode. When highlighting Luffy in any mode, the player just need to hold down L1 (PS2) or L (Gamecube). *Arena Mode to fight and rise up ranks. *Updated graphics and attack effects. *There is now a King of the Pirates outfit for Monkey D. Luffy as well as Skypiea outfits for everyone else (e.g. Robin also gets a kimono; Chopper gets Christmas outfit instead). *The fruit are now coins with different colors/sizes instead. *Crocodile will show battle damage: if attacked until his life is low, his hair will fall in his face. Also, his taunt is to reveal his dagger (although only if it's his venom hook; which will break off if enough damage is blocked with it), which adds a poisoning effect to his hook attacks. Crocodile is the only character with a taunt that causes a change in attacks. Trivia * This is the very first One Piece game to ever include Kuina and/or Red-Leg Zeff as playable characters, and Kuina is the youngest One Piece character to have ever been included in a One Piece game. She is also the first deceased playable character in a One Piece game; the second being Calgara in One Piece: Unlimited Adventure and One Piece: Unlimited Cruise. * A majority of the theme background/music came from all the fighting Japanese version of the One Piece game (From One Piece 1 to Grand Battle Rush). * Zeff and Tashigi are both playable characters and support characters, and both of them have a fighting style which is similar to another character's own style (Sanji and Kuina respectively). * Unlike the 4kids English translation of Grand Battle! Rush!, this game had only been translated into one other language - Spanish. * In Luffy's adventure mode Nami joins Luffy's crew before Zolo/Zoro, but in the series itself Nami joins after Zolo/Zoro. Vivi also stays on Luffy's team even after leaving Alabasta. * The image of Luffy on the box-art is taken from the Japan-only game Fighting for One Piece. * Due to an error in the palette, Ms. New Year's Eve's hair appears to be grey on all of the menus in the game. References External Links *One Piece: Grand Adventure Site Navigation fr:One piece Grand Adventure Grand Adventure